Si tan sólo
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Una carta de amor de Sirius a Lupin que desvelará todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. One shot. Acabado


**Titulo:** Si tan sólo...

**Pareja: **Remus/Sirius

**Resumen: **Una carta de amor de Sirius a Lupin que desvelará todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. One shot.

**Clasificación: **PG13

**Advertencia: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K Rowling, no me pertenecen ( V-V), y no me lucro con ello.

**Otros:** Hay muchos Flashbacks, así que para quien no sepa lo que son, son saltos hacia atrás en el tiempo, ya sea recordando o aconteciendo los hechos... En mi caso Remus recuerda lo que ha ocurrido.

Dejenme reviews!!! Asias!

Sheamoonie

--------------------------------------------------------------

Si tan sólo pudieras saber...

Que mi alma es libre cuando estás conmigo, y que cada instante que pasa es una eternidad sin tí...

Que te miro, y mis ojos se regocijan ante tu sutil y embaucadora belleza, divina... Tan puro, tan perfecto...

Que la inocencia se escapa por la comisura de tus labios, y que tus ojos reflejan la sabiduría de una eternidad...

Si tan sólo pudieras saber que cuando pienso en tí no soy quien creo ser, que pierdo la noción del tiempo, del espacio... Que sólo quiero sentirte entre mis brazos...

Que no son simples mariposas las que creas en mi ser... Son millones de descargas eléctricas, dulces, tan dulces como sólo tú las puedes crear, tan dulces como solamente tú puedes ser y eres...

Si tan sólo pudiera decirte, atreverme a abrir mi corazón, explicarte que mi vida sin tí no podría existir... No sería igual...

Que la Luna dorada no es belleza comparada con tus ojos como la miel...

Que imaginar mis dedos enredándose en tu fino cabello, tenue, sentir el tacto de tu piel, es como estar en el Edén...

Que los ángeles deben sentir envidia de tí, de tu voz, de tu pureza celestial... Que darían cualquier cosa por alcanzar con la punta de sus dedos un poco de tu ser...

Si tan sólo pudiera decirte que te amo, ¡Cuánto te amo! No te lo podrías imaginar en miles de eternidades...

Si tan sólo pudieras saber, si supieras...

Si entendieras que cuando se me corta la respiración, cuando mi corazón late con más fuerza, es cuando estás conmigo, cuando siento tu aura, cuando me llega tu aroma...

Entonces yo sería feliz, sólo en ese momento conseguiría iluminar mi alma con tu luz...

Te quiero...

Lupin no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, ¿Una carta de Sirius?, su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, e incluso solo de pensarlo bien, se estaba empezando a marear...

**.::Flashback::.**

Era realmente temprano, la mañana de uno de los peores días en la vida de los cuatro muchachos; James, Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban en medio de los EXTASIS, exámenes del 7º y último año en Hogwarts y que ocuparían el Viernes y el Lunes.

Peter estaba seguro de que suspendería todo, ya que no había estudiado demasiado y, aparte, era alguien poco agraciado en cuanto a inteligencia se refiere. Sin embargo, James y Sirius se lo intentaban tomar con humor y, aunque no lo demostraran, estaban mucho más agobiados de lo que nadie hubiese podido pensar.

En cambio Remus... Remus era otro tema... Se había pasado todo el mes estudiando sin parar... No dormía (Bueno, un poco la verdad es que sí), no comía (Vaale, sí comía), pero lo peor de todo era que estaba algo apartado de sus compañeros, hecho que, a Sirius en concreto, molestaba bastante.

Aunque estuviesen en clase, y charlaran un poco, el resto de su tiempo de ocio se lo pasaba absorbido por los estudios, entre decenas de libros y más libros.

En ese día, bastante caluroso y soleado por eso de que era verano, Sirius y James se habían pasado toda la mañana planeando la forma de devolverle la vida a Remus por unos momentos, y a su parecer, iba a ser algo realmente divertido: Una pequeña e inofensiva excursión al Bosque Prohibido...

-"No querrá venir, ya verás"- Se pasaba todo el dia diciendo Peter.

Pero esos comentarios a Sirius no le importaban demasiado... Él tenía otras intenciones esa noche, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nada le quitara sus ilusiones...

**.::Fin del Flashback::.**

Remus, aún sentado en su cama, sabía perfectamente que esa carta podía ser cierta, que todo podía ser verdad... O sea, que Sirius, podía estar realmente enamorado de él... Y esas palabras, tan dulces... No podía pensar en ellas, pero tampoco podía sacárselas de la cabeza...

Era Martes ya, el último examen había sido el día anterior, y ahora, sólo tenían una semana por delante repleta de conferencias acerca de posibles oficios o estudios superiores.

Remus abrió su dosel. Sirius no estaba en su cama, y parecía que James dormía placidamente por la tranquilidad en su respiración. Peter, en cambio, roncaba como una rata traicionera, digo, resfriada (N/A: Me sale la vena asesina de ratas ¬¬)

Lupin seguía pensando en los últimos acontecimientos del Sábado... No podía ser cierto...

**.::Flashback::.**

-¡Que sí!- insistía Sirius, con aparente ansiedad- Que tu te vienes con nosotros, y ya verás que bien lo pasamos, hombre-

-Pero yo...- Titubeaba Remus. -Es de noche, nos pillarán- Realmente pensaba que ir con Sirius de noche sería algo peligroso, y esto le ponía muy nervioso... Sobre todo al pensar en lo que sentía por él...

-Que no, que te vienes y punto- concluyó Sirius agarrándolo por la mano y tirando de él en dirección a la sala común.

Remus no se resistió, más que nada porque sentir la mano de Sirius sobre la suya le prohibió reaccionar como hubiera debido. Tan suave, y masculina... En fin. La mano de Sirius, o sea, Sirius.

Allí, en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya estaban James y Peter, que habían bajado antes para ir a buscar golosinas y cerveza de mantequilla a Honeydukes (Por su pasadizo secreto hacia Hogsmeade). Tenían preparada la capa de invisibilidad, indispensable para sus planes, y el mapa del merodeador.

Remus y Sirius ya estaban junto a ellos.

-¿Vienes?- Preguntó James. Los tres pusieron carita de perrito triste, mirándolo, y Remus, al verlos, no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

-Está bien, iré, pero no hasta muy tarde, que mañana tengo que estudiar...- (Oh no, mi perdición se acerca)- Pensó Remus.

-¡Pero si mañana es Domingo! Tu mañana no vas a estudiar, que ya te sabes los últimos examenes perfectamente!- Replicó Sirius, insistiendo.

-Pero, ¡Tengo que repasar!- Suplicó Remus.

-Pues como si es mañana mismo, repasas por la tarde y ya está. Además, tampoco puedes seguir así, tienes que liberar las tensiones... Y quienes mejores que nosotros para ayudarte...- Concluyó Sirius, levantando una ceja de manera muy picarona y señalando con ambas manos a James y a Peter después de a sí mismo.

Remus se derritió, esa miradita de Sirius...

-Ahora es el momento chicos, ¡Todos adentro!- Exclamó James, levantando la capa para que se escondieran debajo.

Enseguida, susurraron la contraseña al cuadro y salieron de la sala en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

**.::Fin del Flashback::.**

Sirius estaba en el lago, no sabía que esperar, como reaccionaría Remus... Una y otra vez se echaba las manos a la cabeza, desesperado... No sabía que hacer, si había actuado bien, correctamente... Remus ya habría leido la carta que su lechuza debía de entregarle... ¿Pensaría que era una broma? ¿Lo vería demasiado cursi? ¿Le correspondería?

Mientras, Moony seguía recordando, anonado aún, mientras se vestía para ir en busca de Sirius...

**.::Flashback::.**

Estaba muy oscuro, y para ser sinceros, los cuatro muchachos estaban realmente muertos de miedo...

La noche estaba muy estrellada, era cuarto menguante y en el bosque se escuchaban cientos de extraños y desconocidos sonidos.

-Sólo avanzaremos un poco más- Advirtió James- Lo suficiente como para que no nos vean desde el castillo.

-Excelente, James- Contestó Sirius con voz firme pero algo insegura.

Tras un rato de caminata en zig zag llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde decidieron quedarse. Pusieron mantas en el suelo, y colocaron por aquí y por allá las golosinas y las bebidas. Enseguida se sentaron, y primero con cautela, luego más animados, charlaban y reían sin parar, recordando anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts, o criticando a los profesores o compañeros (Especialmente a Snivellus U)

-¿Para cuando la boda con Lily?- Preguntó Sirius a James, divertido.

-Uf, la boda, dices- Contestó riéndose James- Pues será cuando Snape acceda a ser el padrino, para que Lily vea que en el fondo no lo odio tanto, juas, juas, juas.

Todos echaron a reir, y James, como quien no quería la cosa, pero sabiendo perfectamente que ahora le tocaba preguntar a él (Sirius lo había obligado horas antes a seguir esta conversación para llevar a cabo su plan), le preguntó:

-Y tu, ¿Cuándo te piensas enamorar?

Lupin pegó un respingo, y Sirius de dio cuenta... Lo miró, y respondió:

-¿Yo? Yo ya estoy enamorado, pero, como comprenderás, no te pienso decir de quien se trata...- Concluyó mirando de nuevo a James, y guiñándole un ojo a Remus finalmente.

Todos se echaron a reir de nuevo, tomándoselo como una broma... El pobre Peter (N/A: ¿He dicho pobre?) no caía, y el tema quedó en el aire... Aunque Remus sintió algo muy extraño cuando Sirius lo miró a los ojos de aquella forma... ¿De veras había sido una simple broma?

**.::Fin del Flashback::.**

Remus, carta en mano, se dispuso a buscar a Sirius. Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca (Extraño lugar para buscarlo, sin duda, pero por algún sitio había que empezar) su mente parecía en blanco... Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y no sabía como iba a actuar en el momento en el que se encontrara con el moreno de ojos azules. No podía pensar, sólo sentía que cada vez estaba más nervioso... Recordaba y recordaba, intentando no olvidar nada, aclararse... ¿En realidad había ocurrido lo que pensaba? ¿En realidad Sirius había intentado besarle? ¿Por eso le había escrito la carta?

**.::Flashback::.**

-Eeeh, Remus- Sirius llamó la atención de su compañero, que estaba echado sobre la hierba, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, mirando a las estrellas. Tenía una pierna levantada, formando un triángulo perfecto con el suelo. Estaba realmente bonito en ese momento, la luz de la luna lo alumbraba, tan dulce... (Volviendo al grano, que Sirius ya se está despistando con tanta belleza)

-¿Dime?- susurró Remus

-Te quiero enseñar algo, ¿Me acompañas?

-Eeeeh, claro... - Respondió el rubio mientras se levantaba. Había estado pensando en la mirada y comentarios de Sirius hacía un par de horas... Todo esto lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

James y Peter jugaban al snap explosivo, tan enfrascados que ni se percataron de que Sirius y Remus se adentraban un poco más en el bosque.

Cuanto más caminaban, más silencio había, y se empezaba a oir una especie de susurro melódico...

Sirius estaba algo nervioso, pero por otro lado, ya no tanto porque su plan iba bien encaminado... En cambio Remus, cada vez estaba peor... Esto de ir a solas con Sirius, ¡Con él, no con otro, con él...! Y en la oscuridad, y encima, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir (Si es que significaba algo realmente...)

-¿A donde vamos?- Preguntó.

-Shhh, ahora verás- Susurró Sirius sin mirarlo, prestando atención al camino.

Unos cuantos pasos después, Sirius se paró, se agachó mirando dentro de una pequeña cuevita que estaba dentro de otra enorme, e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a Remus que se acercara.

Cuando Remus se asomó, vio algo maravilloso... Era una especie de fiesta, donde cientos de pequeñísimas y luminosas hadas bailaban y cantaban sin parar. Algunas tocaban instrumentos, otras comían... Y todo esto formaba un espectáculo de luz y sonido realmente majestuoso.

Sirius se sentó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver la cara de asombro de su compañero, que se sentó a su lado.

-¡Es increíble!- Susurró Remus a su oído, lo que provocó un escalofrío en el muchacho al sentir su aliento sobre el cuello. Sirius presentía que el momento se acercaba cada vez más.

-Si, claro que es increíble, por eso te he traído, sabía que te encantaría... - Consiguió susurrarle Sirius en respuesta, nervioso.

Algunas haditas empezaron a darse cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos, pero en lugar de asustarse, comenzaron a salir de la cuevita y revolotear alrededor de ambos, en forma de lucecitas de colores... El momento era tan mágico...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sirius colocó su mano sobre la de Remus, que estaba apoyada en la hierba... Al sentirla, el rubio se sobresaltó, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su lado... Cada vez estaba más nervioso, la cabeza le daba vueltas con tantas luces y la emoción del momento...

-Remus...

Escuchó como Sirius lo llamaba, y comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso... Su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada. En un instante, volteó su cabeza y miró al moreno, que le sonrió, y apretó su mano con más fuerza, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Remus ya sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, y Sirius al fin estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, demostrarle a Remus lo que sentía por él.

Se miraban a los ojos... Todo era tan especial...

-¡¡¡Eh, chicos!!!

Peter (N/A: Sí, la rata) acababa de aparecer entre los arbustos.

Como un relámpago, Sirius y Remus se separaron de un salto, y las haditas que antes revoloteaban a su alrededor, ahora se dispersaron y se reían con agudas vocecitas.

Peter no se dio cuenta de nada (Su mente tampoco daba para más) Pero había estropeado, probablemente el momento más especial de todo el curso entre Remus y Sirius...

-Vaya, ¡Qué hadas más bonitas! ¿Por qué no nos avisásteis, eh?- Preguntó Peter tontamente...

Enseguida James apareció, guiado por la voz de pito de Colagusano... Se había despistado, y no había podido pillarlo antes de que diera con los muchachos... Traía una increíble cara de culpabilidad, y le hizo señas a Sirius intentanto disculparse...

Al poco rato los cuatro se dirigían al castillo... Sirius y Remus no se miraron ni una sola vez durante todo el camino... Simplemente hicieron el recorrido hasta su habitación, y agotados, todos se acostaron.

Remus no consiguió conciliar el sueño, y, evidentemente, Sirius tampoco.

**.::Fin del Flashback::.**

-Es extraño que Sirius no me dijera nada... Ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo- Remus seguía pensando.

Al final no había encontrado a Sirius en la biblioteca, tampoco en los baños, ni en ningún otro sitio... Encima, el mapa de los merodeadores lo tenía James debajo de su almohada, y no era cuestión de despertarlo...

Como última opción, se le ocurrió que podría estar en el lago, y fue hacia allí con el poco de esperanza que le quedaba ya.

Sirius, sin embargo, había decidido ir a la cuevita de las hadas, porque allí nadie le vería... Al rato de estar caminando, llegó, y se sentó en la parte de fuera, pero lo suficientemente dentro como para que no lo pudieran ver si no se acercaban hasta allí.

-¡No está en el lago!- El rubio no pudo evitar exclamarlo en voz alta cuando llegó hasta allí...

Se Sentó, casualmente donde había estado Sirius hacía escasos minutos. Pasó un largo rato allí, desanimado, sin saber que más hacer...

Con la mirada perdida entre los arbustos que daban entrada al Bosque Prohibido, de pronto divisó una lucecita anaranjada a pocos metros, y dándose cuenta de que era un hadita, se levantó para seguirla.

Parecía que el hada quería guiarlo, y poco a poco el joven se fue dando cuenta de hacia dónde iban...

Se asomó, y asombrado preguntó:

-¿Sirius?-

Esto provocó un sobresalto en el moreno, que giró un poco la cabeza y vio allí a Remus, despeinado, agotado...

-Errrr, si, entra si quieres...- Contestó como si nada hubiese pasado, intentando que pareciera algo de lo más natural del mundo.

Remus no dudó, y sin decir absolutamente nada, casi sin respirar, entró y se sentó al lado de Canuto (Lo más cerca posible, a decir verdad)

Pasados unos segundos, ni corto ni perezoso, y casi sin pensar, le habló directamente.

-¿Por qué...? Bueno, la nota... En fin... Es tuya, ¿Verdad?

-Sí- Respondió Sirius lo más seco posible, sin mirar a su acompañante.

-Ah...- Remus estaba desconcertado, no sabía que decir, todo lo que había estado pensando decirle mientras lo buscaba ahora no tenía sentido alguno. Sin embargo, de sus labios salieron en un sutil sonido las palabras...

-Yo también...-

-¿Cómo?- Sirius lo miró asombrado, incrédulo, y casi sin comprender...

Remus, intentando esconder su estado alterado de nervios máximo (N/A:xD) le mostró la nota que tenía en la mano, arrugada, y señalando la última parte, donde decía "Te Quiero", se la mostró a Sirius... Sus manos temblaban...

-Digo, que yo también... Te Quiero...-(¡¡¡Siii, al fin, se lo he dicho!!!) Pensó emocionado. Su corazón parecía salírsele de su sitio.

Sirius estaba increiblemente fuera de lugar... Todo su cuerpo temblaba, tenía escalofríos... Esto era demasiado, increíble e imposible, un sueño, sin duda se hubiera pellizcado sino fuera porque iba a parecer un tonto. Sus palabras salían desordenadas, tanto como sus pensamientos...

-O sea, vamos, digamos que, es decir... Que... Tu... ¿Y yo?- Soltó tontamente, con cara mareado.

Remus simplemente sonrió, y asintió, dibujando una leve e inocente sonrisa sobre su ruborizado rostro. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a prestarle un eufórico interés a los cordones de sus zapatos, jugueteando con ellos, como quien no había hecho o dicho nada raro...

Este era el momento para Sirius, ahora que todo había quedado claro... Parcialmente, digamos...

Sus manos, como llevadas por arte de magia, tomaron a Lunático por la barbilla, levantando su delicada cabeza... (o)

Las miradas de ambos parecían noche estrellada... Brillaban, como nunca antes lo habían hecho...

Se miraban, se miraban más y más, sin que Sirius soltara la barbilla del rubio...

Poco a poco, Remus cerró sus ojos, esperando la llegada de los labios de Sirius, que en un instante ya estaban sobre los suyos, tan dulces al principio, y apasionados más tarde...

Se besaron, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con ternura, dulce, como ambos lo habían soñado, perfecto.

Cada uno sintiendo al otro como si de ello dependiera sus vidas...

Lentamente se separaron, ambos sonrieron como hacía tiempo que no habían hecho...

Se levantaron, y sin decir nada, se tomaron de las manos, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el castillo, donde empezaría todo...

**---------------------FIN-----------------------**


End file.
